This invention relates to resinous block copolymers.
Many plastic materials exhibit surface characteristics such that printing inks, labels, and the like do not adhere satisfactorily. In many instances it is possible to improve the adherence characteristics of the substrate by subjecting same to an oxidative print treatment technique utilizing a flame, a corona discharge, an oxidizing acid, or the like. One new class of polymers, resinous block copolymers, is becoming of increasing commercial significance. In many instances these polymers require an anti-blocking agent to prevent surfaces thereof frm sticking together. With such polymers conventional print treating techniques are not entirely satisfactory because of the presence of the anti-blocking agent which not only prevents the surfaces of the polymer from sticking together, but also prevents the adherence of printing inks, labels and the like even after a standard print treatment.